Lore of Patterns
The Lore of Patterns allows the Neberu to see the future. 'Abilities' *• Sense Congruence: This evocation allows a Fiend to sense localities or people that are at the heart of a convergence of consequential forces. Low-Grace: The Fallen can only use it for events of violence and destruction. *'Dice Pool:' Wits + Investigation + Patterns *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Instant Your character must specify what kind of event she tries to detect (e.g., the invocation of a summoning ritual, a car accident). Your character can sense the pattern a number of days into the future equal to her Torment score. The umber of successes determines how much information the Fiend receives. One shows the location where the event will occur, but not when or where. Two successes show the location and give an idea of when it'll happen. Three successes show where and when the event will occur, as well as images of the people involved. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are able to use this evocation to search only for impending events of violence and destruction. •• Trace Pattern: This evocation allows the Fiend to view a particular event and analyze the various forces that caused it to occur. High-Torment: The demon can focus on only sources of violence or injury *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Intelligence + Investigation + Patterns *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Istant Your character must be at the location where the event in question occurred to work this evocation. The number of successes rolled determines how detailed the picture of a particular event is. One success depicts the immediate circumstances surrounding the event. Three successes might take the demon back a quarter of an hour to give a broader idea of the forces leading up to the event. Low-Grace: Monstrous fiends can attempt to trace any pattern they wish, but they can focus on only sources of violence or injury that pertain to the event. ••• Foresee: The Fallen read the tides of fate in her immediate area and predict events and actions that are bound to occur. High-Torment: This power can only be used in combat- *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Wits + Empathy + Patterns *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to successess This evocation protects the Fiend from being taken by surprise and takes the character out of the normal initiative system. As the other players and the Storyteller announce actions in Initiative order, you can interject your character's actions at any point during the turn. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons are less interested in viewing the subtle shifts of patterns as they are in inflicting misery on their victims. The duration of this evocation is a single turn, but each success gives the demon a +1 to his defence (up to his dots in Patterns) against any attacks directed at the Fiend regardless of her own initiative. •••• Casual Influence: A Fiend can use this powerful evocation to gain insight into events up to several days into the future High-Torment: It shows the best way to cause the tragic circumstances to occur. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Intelligence + Investigation + Patterns *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Istant The number of successes rolled determines how many days into the future the Fiend can view regarding her subject. It also determines how many questions the player can ask the Storyteller about what the character sees. This evocation fills the Fiend's mind with a torrent of images, showing the most likely fate of a specific person, place, or event, barring any outside interference. The Storyteller describes the course of events as though the demon were an outside observer. She isn't privy to the thoughts of the individuals involved, and she must decide the context and meaning of relationships and actions herself. As the player listens to the Storyteller's description, however, she can ask specific questions about why a particular action happens the way it does. This can provide clues to the demon that she can then use to influence the situation. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons use this evocation to gain insight into the dangers surrounding an individual, and how to manipulate these risks to cause injury or misfortune. The Low-Grace version of this evocation shows the Fiend where the subject (be it a person, place, or event) is at risk of suffering an accident or other misfortune, and it shows the best way to cause the tragic circumstances to occur. ••••• Twist Time: This powerful evocation allows the Fiend to alter the flow of time within a small area. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons use this evocation to hurl unsuspecting victims out of phase *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Investigation + Patterns *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Turns equal to successess The Fiend and anyone else within this bubble of distorted time may act faster or slower than the normal flow of the universe. When the evocation is in effect, nothing and no one inside the bubble can interact with the world beyond, and vice versa. To the outside world, the demon and everyone within the bubble simply disappears. Within the bubble, actions may be taken as normal. Objects and individuals can exit the bubble (or be forced out), in which case they return to the normal time stream. If the Fiend herself exits the bubble, it collapses, returning the time stream to normal. Outsiders who enter the bubble's space do join its altered time unless your character wishes it. The maximum amount of temporal distortion is determined by a multiple or factor of the character's Torment score. For example, if the Fiend performing the evocation has a Torment of 5, she could choose the distortion to be as great as five to one: Five turns for every one turn spent in the bubble, or vice versa. The yards equal to the character's Torment score, once created, the bubble doesn't move. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons use this evocation to hurl unsuspecting victims out of phase with the time stream. To the victim, the experience is instantaneous and horrifying, a momentary brush with the void between realms that leaves terrible scars on a person's sanity. The evocation affects every individual within a number or yards equal to the character's Torment's score. Demons can resist the effects by making a resisted roll using their Resolve + Power stat - Fiend's torment. Victims knocked out of phase disappear for a number of turns based on how fast or slow time passes in the bubble compared to the outside world. When they return to the normal time flow, victims lose one temporary Willpower Point for each turn they were out of phase. If this loss reduces their Willpower to zero, victims suffer a permanent derangement. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: NINSUN' The angels of the great pattern have skins of indigo. Their hairless bodies are covered with intricate lines and patterns etched in silvery blue light that shifts ad realigns depending on the angle of light and the intensity of the angel's mood. Their eyes are like bright sapphires, casting the cold light of the stars. POWERS: *'Enhanced Mental Acuity:' +1 Intelligence , +2 Wits, +1 Resolve *'Wings:' A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Improved Initiative:' +2 Initiative *'Enhanced Intuition:' The character's uncanny insight is incradible, gain 8 again quality on empathy and investigation rolls. TORMENT FORM: Monstrous Ninsun lose their indigo hue and become as black as the void. The patterns covering their bodies take on the color of quicksilver, and their eyes are nothing but empty globes of darkness. An extra set of spindly arms gives these demons a distinctly arachnid appearance. TORMENT POWERS: *'Sibilant Whispers:' Subterfuge rolls gain the 8 again quality. *'Aura of Misfortune:' Any individuals caught within a distance in yards equal to the demon's Torment score suffer a dramatic failure instead of a normal failure. *'Extra Speed:' Spending a faith point per turn ,for each dot in Winds or Torment (pick the lower one) he gains +1 initiative, +1 defense (against ranged attacks too, and multiple attacks) and multiple his speed. *'Extra Limbs:' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make ap to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 209-211 <<<< BACK